digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters in Digimon Tamers
This is a list of characters from the Digimon anime series Digimon Tamers. Creation and Influences Tamers Takato Matsuki and Guilmon Rika Nonaka and Renamon Henry Wong and Terriermon Ai and Mako and Impmon Jeri Katou and Leomon Kazu Shioda and Guardromon Kenta Kitagawa and MarineAngemon Suzie Wong and Lopmon Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon Minami Uehara and Seasarmon Alice McCoy and Dobermon Hypnos * Mitsuo Yamaki (山木 満雄): Hypnos Leader. * Reika Otori (鳳 麗花 Ōtori Reika) / Riley: Hypnos Chief Operator. * Megumi Onodera (小野寺 恵 Onodera Megumi) / Tally: Hypnos Operator. * Man in Black: Unnamed Hypnos Agent seen several times in the series, he works for Yamaki as a field operative. Often seen wearing a black suit and hat. Monster Makers * Monster Makers (Wild Bunch): They are the creators of the original Digimon program in 1984. In 200X, they were reunited by Hypnos to first help protect Earth against Digimon (and, using their knowledge, to destroy the Digimon using their own data against them.), then to help create the Ark to bring the children back from the Digital World, and finally to help combat the D-Reaper. One of their greatest creations proved to be the entity known as Grani. ** Gorou "Shibumi" Mizuno (水野 悟郎 Mizuno Gorō): Continued on with the Digimon project after it was shut down in 1986. He later is able to help the kids while they are in the Digital World, as well as rejoining the Monster Makers in Shinjuku to help fight the D-Reaper. ** Janyu "Tao" Wong (李 鎮宇 Rī Janyū): Henry's father. ** Rob "Dolphin" McCoy: Alice's Grandfather, professor at Palo Alto University. ** Rai "Curly" Aishuwarya: professor at Miscatonic University. ** Babel: Real name unknown. ** Daisy: Real or full name unknown. Other Humans ;Matsuki Family *'Takehiro Matsuki' (松田 剛弘 Matsuda Takehiro): Takato's father, a baker. *'Mie Matsuki' (松田 美枝 Matsuda Yoshie): Takato's mother, a baker. *'Kai Urazoe': Takato's cousin from Okinawa. ;Wong Family *'Janyu "Tao" Wong' (李 鎮宇 Rī Janyū): Henry's father *'Mayumi Wong' (李 麻由美 Rī Mayumi): Henry & Suzie's mother. *'Rinchei Wong' (李 連杰 Rī Rinchei): Henry & Suzie's older brother. *'Jaarin Wong' (李 嘉玲 Rī Jaarin): Henry & Suzie's older sister. ;Nonaka Family *'Rumiko Nonaka'In the English dub, Rika's mother is twice-referred to as "Makino" as though it were her first name, once while answering her phone ("This is Makino!"), and once by her agent ("For you Makino, anything!"), but after this, she is consistently referred to as "Rumiko." "Makino," of course, was the family's last name in the original Japanese, but its use here is not in that context. One suggestion posits that "Makino" could be her modeling name, as she only uses it with people involved in the industry. (牧野 ルミ子 Makino Rumiko): Rika's mother, a model. *'Seiko Hata' (秦 聖子 Hata Seiko): Rika's grandmother. ;Katou Family *'Tadashi Katou' (加藤 肇 Katō Hajime): Jeri's father. *'Shizue Katou' (加藤 静江 Katō Shizue): Jeri's stepmother. *'Masahiko Katou' (加藤 昌彦 Katō Masahiko): Jeri's halfbrother. ;Shioda Family *'Hirofumi Shiota' (塩田 博文 Shiota Hirofumi) / Hirofumi Shioda: Kazu's father. *'Takako Shiota' (塩田 貴子 Shiota Takako) / Takako Shioda: Kazu's mother. ;Kitagawa Family *'Shiyunsuke Kitagawa' (北川 駿介 Kitagawa Shunsuke): Kenta's father. *'Akemi Kitagawa' (北川 明美 Kitagawa Akemi): Kenta's mother. ;Uehara Family *'Takehito Uehara': Minami's father, creator of the V-Pet. ;Yodobashi Elementary * Nami Asaji: Takato's homeroom teacher. * Toshiaki Mori: A teacher * Seiji Kurosawa: the principal * Mr. Iwamoto: another teacher * Yuuji Terayama: Member of Takato's class. * Taizou Aoyama: Member of Takato's class. * Tadashi Nakabayashi: Member of Takato's class. * Jeremy: Member of Takato's class. * Ayaka Itou: Jeri's schoolfriend. * Miki Nakajima: Jeri's schoolfriend. Other Digimon Calumon Twelve Devas Digimon Sovereigns Bio-Emerged Digimon IceDevimon IceDevimon is a mass murderer who killed and absorbed many Digimon in order to become more powerful. In "The Icemon Cometh", he Bio-Emerges in the Real World and begins stalking Rika, who he believes to be as harsh and cruel as himself, and able to make him even more powerful. He tries to tempt her with describing his power, eventually seizing her and taking her to his frozen lair atop a skyscraper. Though he shows her the graveyard of his amassed victims, she is able to resist the temptation and refuse his offer. He then demands a duel against Renamon, who starts toward the lair. Meanwhile, Takato, Henry, Guilmon, and Terriermon arrive and try to rescue Rika, but IceDevimon encases the Digimon in ice. Renamon appears, but IceDevimon is too powerful for her, and even after Rika declares that Renamon is her friend and Renamon digivolves to Kyubimon, she is unable to defeat him. Guilmon and Terriermon then break free of the ice, and Takato uses "Speed" and "Hyper Wing" cards on Guilmon, allowing him to defeat IceDevimon and absorb his data. Because of this ordeal, Rika again had trouble with accepting Renamon as a friend, and she nearly gave up being a Tamer. Apocalymon/Mephistomon/Gulfmon In "Battle of Adventurers", Apocalymon attempts to Bio-Emerge in the Real World, but is confronted by Omnimon. During the battle, Apocalymon reformats to Mephistomon, and though Omnimon attacks him, he is unable to stop Mephistomon from Bio-Emerging. Mephistomon has a deep hatred for all life, and so plots to destroy the world and everything in it. In order to do so, he disguises himself as Ryuuji Tamashiro, the president of the Okinawan VP Laboratories. He soon becomes famous for his part in marketing the V-Pet, a digital pet that he modified to cause other Digimon to Bio-Emerge and become his servants. Takahito Uehara, the original creator of the V-Pet, detects the virus that Mephistomon had implanted in the V-Pets, and creates a vaccine program which he implants into the original V-Pet, which manifests as Seasarmon. When Mephistomon finds out about the vaccine, he uses his servants to kidnap Takehito and find out the vaccine's location. Once Uehara reveals that the vaccine is in Seasarmon, Mephistomon doffs his disguise and attacks Seasarmon and the Tamers. As part of the battle, he drags the group into an apocalyptic dimension modeled after his intentions for the Real World, but is defeated, allowing the vaccine program to activate and purge the virus. It is revealed that Mephistomon is not actually dead, and he digivolves to Gulfmon, a larger and more powerful, but less intelligent form. The Tamers' Champion Digimon are unable to scratch him, but Calumon's powers activate, digivolving them to Ultimate. As Gulfmon charges at them, they combine their powers into their "Trinity Burst" attack, impaling and destroying Gulfmon. Locomon/GrandLocomon and Parasimon In "Runaway Locomon", Locomon bio-emerges in the Real World. It hurtles along Tokyo's train tracks, creating a rift to the Digital World at Ichigaya station. Hypnos and the Tamers work together to try and stop Locomon. Growlmon initially attempts to hold back the train, but fails and reverts to Guilmon. He then goes to get help from the other Tamers while Takato, Rika and Renamon sneak aboard. Once aboard, Rika attempts to attack Locomon's furnace, but is in turn attacked by Parasimon. Beelzemon, while riding Behemoth, also attacks Locomon, but hardly fazes him. At this point, Rika returns to the others and attacks them. It is soon revealed that she is being controlled by Parasimon, and that Parasimon is also responsible for taking over Locomon and sending him through Tokyo. The other Tamers catch up to Locomon and return Guilmon, who immediately frees Rika from Parasimon's control. Parasimon forces Locomon to digivolve to GranLocomon, and then attacks Takato and Guilmon, who biomerge and destroy him. However, Parasimon is able to send a signal into the rift before he disappears — this signal allows many other Parasimon to bio-emerge, and they begin destroying the city. The Tamers and their Digimon enter into pitched battle with the Parasimon horde, but are overwhelmed until Gallantmon digivolves to Gallantmon Crimson Mode, flies into the rift, and uses his Crimson Light technique to obliterate the entire swarm. Afterwards, GranLocomon reverts to Locomon and returns to the Digital World. * Locomon and GranLocomon are voiced by Lex Lang. * Parasimon is voiced by David Lodge. Digital World Digimon Omnimon In "Battle of Adventurers", Omnimon is seen chasing an Apocalymon that reformats itself into Mephistomon, until the foe escapes from his pursuit. Later, he aids the Tamers by bringing them to Mephismon's hideout in an abandoned Okinawan laboratory. Jijimon and Babamon Rika, Renamon, Kazu and Kenta ended up transported outside a house in a valley with strong winds. The residents of the house ended up being Babamon and her husband Jijimon, who fought with each other because they were bored. They were happy to have guests and gave the children and Digimon dinner. When Kazu and Kenta asked for them to be their partners they got it confused: They thought that they were supposed to be the Tamers and so they tamed Kazu and Kenta until Renamon ended their roughhousing by hurtling them down a flight of stairs. When Rika and the others left Jijimon and Babamon went back to fighting each other for entertainment. Later on when Calumon released his Shining Digivolution power, Jijimon and Babamon appeared with the other Mega level Digimon that gathered to help the Sovereign fight the D-Reaper. Chuchidarumon Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Jeri and Leomon came across a Chuchidarumon village in the barren desert, which was constantly attacked by an evil motorcycle called Behemoth. When Behemoth appeared again, Leomon rescued a young Chuchidarumon and thus the other Chuchidarumon welcomed them happily. An older Chuchidarumon also explained to them that they are in the "forgotten village of discarded data", which (as well as the Chuchidarumon) was created by useless data. When Behemoth again attacked, Guilmon knocked off its possessed pilot (a MetalKoromon) but ended up being possessed too. Leomon broke its control on Guilmon and the motorcycle fell into a lava pit, only for it to re-emerge with Beelzemon (the digivolved Impmon) as its driver on it. Later all the Chuchidarumon were exposed to the Light of Digivolution but it is unknown what they digivolved too. Orochimon In Kazu's Upgrade, Orochimon has enslaved a Gekomon and Otamamon village. An Andromon continuously tries to defeat Orochimon, but is unsuccessful, and Jeri ends up being kidnapped by Orochimon to make milkshakes (or saké, in the Japanese version). Orochimon is ultimately destroyed by Leomon when Jeri uses a LadyDevimon Digi-Modify card. Other Entities D-Reaper DigiGnomes The DigiGnomes are digital creatures that evolved from the same Digital World data that Digimon did, and have the power to grant wishes. They were created in 1980, making them the first artificial digital creatures. The DigiGnomes were there when the D-Reaper attacked the Digital World in 1990. In 200X when the D-Reaper was slowly resurfacing Azulongmon had the DigiGnomes transform the Shining Digivolution (the source of Digivolution for all Digimon) into a Digimon named Calumon, who ended up in the Real World. The DigiGnomes were also used by Shibumi to make Blue Cards for the Tamers. When Calumon was captured by Makuramon and the cage he was in was trapped in a circuit the DigiGnomes freed him when Makuramon lost grip of it. Rika Nonaka and Renamon were the first Tamer team to encounter the DigiGnomes. Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, and Terriermon encountered them in Shibumi's library. The DigiGnomes also appeared when Suzie Wong convinced Antylamon to play with her. Takato later saw the DigiGnomes flying towards Zhuqiaomon's castle. When the D-Reaper was growing in power, some DigiGnomes sacrificed their lives to release the Shining Digivolution throughout the Digital World, causing all Digimon to Digivolve to their Mega Forms. A DigiGnome later placed MarineAngemon in Kenta's pocket without anyone noticing. Later on during the battle against the D-Reaper, Ai and Mako (Impmon's Tamers) received a purple D-Power from out of nowhere as a DigiGnome flew over a bus. In the aftermath of the victory over the D-Reaper, the Tamers' Digimon disappeared back to the Digital World. Later on, a DigiGnome hovered over Guilmon's old hiding place and the gate to the Digital World opened, which was proof that a DigiGnome had granted Takato's wish. Ark/Grani Behemoth References Category:Digimon